


dance to the rock'n'roll station; save the last dance for me

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Tainted love/Where did our love go? [5]
Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series)
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, I'm a sucker for happy endings, M/M, Passagem de tempo, Starryguitar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: "...this magic moment, sweeter than wine, softer than a summer's night;so please, baby, please:save the last dance for me"





	dance to the rock'n'roll station; save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Queria tanto fazer um epílogo e pelo menos um pouquinho de felicidade desses dois babacas que... fiz. 
> 
> Starryguitar é bom demais :') 
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer e dedicar esse rabisco ao meu próprio Fiukzinho com dengue (mas sem dengue), que me deu a motivação necessária para terminar esta historinha, na forma de uma linda one-shot Starryguitar inspirada em The Runaways: we're the losers on the backseat singing love will tear us apart. Já leram? Já leram de novo? 💛💙 
> 
> As músicas citadas são Crimson & Clover, de Joan Jett & The Blackhearts, e o álbum Outside Society, de Patti Smith (Because The Night para mim é Starryguitar culture).
> 
> Enjoy ;) 💙 
> 
> [Título: Rock'n'Roll, de The Velvet Underground e a versão de Lou Reed de This Magic Moment]

\- Johnny, se você estragar isso eu juro que te quebro inteiro na porrada - disse o baixista, verificando o horário pela décima vez no celular.

\- Ninguém vai estragar nada! Vocês precisam se acalmar - pediu Karyna, impaciente.

\- Não se mete nisso, Yoko. Ele não é mais seu namoradinho pra você defender - Danny dirigiu à bartender (e, atualmente, empresária e agente da Overdose, por mais bizarro que aquilo poderia soar) um de seus olhares mais cheios de veneno e desafio, na tentativa de esquecer o próprio nervosismo. Não era todo dia que se assinava contrato com uma das gravadoras mais relevantes da cena alternativa. O que podia não significar nada, mas que para Danny tinha o sabor do reconhecimento, dos aplausos, do sucesso que tanto desejava. Ele preferia cortar fora a língua mole de Johnny Guitar a deixar o namorado sabotar aquele contrato de alguma forma. 

Em sete meses daquele relacionamento, que tinha tudo para dar errado considerando o temperamento explosivo de Danny e a falta de noção crônica de Johnny, eles foram felizes. Promessas haviam sido feitas, e o baixista se surpreendeu ao perceber que acreditava nelas e que já não conseguia visualizar um futuro sem a figura patética e adorável do guitarrista. Sabia, de alguma forma, que o rapaz de cabelos cacheados não o machucaria de propósito, e o quanto aquele momento era importante para ele. 

\- Danny, vai dar tudo certo - disse Johnny, apertando as mãos do namorado brevemente, como que sem perceber, para chamar a atenção dele e tirá-lo daquela espiral de ansiedade - A gente chegou antes, tá tudo arrumado, a Ka sabe de todas as nossas condições e exigências, o Rony prometeu não falar nada na frente dos caras… Confia. 

Rony levantou os olhos do joguinho cujos controles e regras Donna tentava ensinar e deu um sorriso animado ao ouvir seu nome. 

O baixista então respirou fundo, e decidiu se concentrar na tarefa inútil de arrumar o cabelo do namorado com os dedos. Retirou a faixa da vez e a enrolou no próprio pulso, liberando os cachos rebeldes do outro de forma que caíssem sobre a testa, e se dedicou a posicionar cada mecha milimetricamente no lugar correto, em silêncio. Johnny sorria suavemente para ele - um sorriso sem dentes, mais sério, mais nervoso. Quando foi recolocar a faixa, o outro balançou a cabeça, recusando. 

\- Fica com ela, combinou mais com a sua roupa - disse o guitarrista.

\- E desde quando você entende alguma coisa de combinar roupa? - perguntou Danny, acidamente, sem no entanto discordar ou retirar a faixa zebrada e macia do pulso. Antes que o outro pudesse responder, dois homens de meia-idade, um de blazer laranja e o outro de jaqueta de couro preta, entraram no bar carregando pastas. 

\- Prontos, Overdose? - perguntou o de jaqueta, com um sorriso fácil que o cérebro de Danny imediatamente identificou como malandro. - Quanto antes a gente assinar os papéis, mais cedo a gente pode começar a comemorar.

 

[...] 

 

A comemoração foi longa, regada a cerveja e a uma garrafa duvidosa de champanhe que estava escondida atrás de duas cachaças mais velhas que o próprio bar, segundo o Argentino. Mariana conversava longamente com os representantes da gravadora, tendo em vista seu status como diretora oficial dos futuros videoclipes da banda, até que Karyna puxou a namorada para uma dancinha desajeitada ao som de Joan Jett & The Blackhearts. Danny ainda se surpreendia com a bartender e suas aventuras pelo mundo da “música de verdade”, motivadas principalmente por seu novo posto de agente da Overdose. Ela era dedicada a esse ponto - e o baixista tinha que admitir que algo que lembrava amizade havia se desenvolvido entre os dois. 

Os representantes se despediram, alegando outro compromisso. Rony e Donna já haviam sumido, e Johnny estava encostado no balcão do bar, bebendo tranquilamente. Nada parecia ter mudado. Podia ser só mais uma noite lenta no Caverna, como tantas outras, sem perspectivas de gravadoras e álbuns e ensaios fotográficos. Depois de todos os nomes assinados no contrato, com todas as condições e porcentagens e obrigações cuidadosamente negociadas, era como se estivessem em um sonho muito vívido - Danny não sabia o que esperar antes daquele momento, e não fazia ideia do que os esperava no futuro: sucesso, fracasso, baixarias, escândalos em tabloides. Sentia-se tão impossivelmente  _ feliz _ , naquele bar que era sua segunda casa, com a família que escolhera, que quase esperava acordar com uma ressaca implacável e uma vaga lembrança de um sonho bom.   

\- Vamos pra casa? - perguntou Danny, colocando um braço em volta da cintura do namorado, que se virou para encará-lo. 

\- Já cansou de comemorar? 

\- Deixa as comedoras de ostras terem o momento delas. Eu quero comemorar com você. Só com você - o baixista beijou os lábios entreabertos de Johnny, apertando-o contra si. 

\- O sucesso te deixou meloso, foi? - provocou o guitarrista, sorrindo.

\- Vai ficar fazendo cu doce agora? - rebateu Danny, também sorrindo, ao que Johnny respondeu bagunçando o topete arrepiado e saindo correndo antes que o namorado pudesse reagir. 

\- Puta que me pariu, meu cabelo... Não dava pra esperar? 

As risadas e provocações dos dois podiam ser ouvidas por todo o caminho de volta até a garagem, de onde se mudariam em breve, mas ainda não sabiam disso; também não imaginavam que uma letra do Rony seria o primeiro single da banda, e traria o disco de petróleo para a parede do apartamento que ⅔ da Overdose viria a dividir num futuro não tão distante. Quando a proposta de gravar um documentário com os três viesse, Danny pensaria naqueles dias cômicos de faixinhas estampadas, mootela e apelidos provocativos, mas principalmente naquela noite - no colchão que já implorava para ser trocado, no suor de Johnny molhando os cachos em sua testa, no disco da Patti Smith que não havia sido virado porque a música era o que menos importava naquele momento. Pensaria nos olhos escuros do namorado o observando com a tranquilidade de amantes que já se conhecem bem demais, para quem nenhuma sarda ou expressão é novidade mas nem por isso perdessem o poder de fascinar e levar a gestos aleatórios, espontâneos de ternura. Pensaria que aquele amor que começara tão turbulento e doloroso tinha dado certo, a sua própria maneira, e sorriria pra si mesmo - no fim das contas, as canções de amor e as histórias dos rockstars que o inspiraram não eram melhores do que o que tinha encontrado naquela garagem apertada.  


End file.
